Tits
by itsmemxd
Summary: What's inside Quinn's head everytime her eyes land at Santana's big boobs? And the song in her mind whenever she takes a peak on it. Catch the truth in the eyes of Lucy Quinn of Fab-Gay.


Tits

Summary: What's inside Quinn's head everytime her eyes land at Santana's big boobs?

Note: Hey fellow fanfiction writers/readers, I'm the same author of Strip Then Be Killed. Got those dark things in a time out 'cause it time for a RomCom. This oneshot was an example of my mediocracy. What if Quinn was really gay over Santana all this time? And did she enjoyed looking at those Lopez Tits? I don't own Glee, it belongs to Mr. Ryan Murphy. Happy reading!

Quinn's POV:

The boring air surrounds the athmosphere as I walk across the hallway of my former school, Mc Kinley High. Every bit of the memories flashes back, the happy times, the sad moments, the arguments, I can't really understand why I did those things... Everytime I recall the moment I cried for Finn, I got that big smirk on my face, just laughing over it. I can't believe I've got the same feelings for Sam and Puck! GROSS!

"I don't wanna see his face again!" A cheerio just passed across my path, crying hysterically. I remember the same feeling, but most of all, I have missed wearing that cheerios uniform. I feel powerful, it's like a crown was on my head and it made me a queen whenever I wear it. Maybe that's why my name was Quinn. But it would be better if my name was Quinn Lucy instead of Lucy Quinn, so that they'll call me Quinn Lucy. Sounds royal-ish. But it was my destiny, to be the "Queen Bee".

"Oh sh*t!" I heard a loud swearing coming from my back. I look back. Oh my- she's- "It's your fault!" Santana aims her finger at me with a painful face.

"Me? What did I do?" I said, clueless with the situation.

"You set a trap for me because you knew I'll surprise you from behind! You're one of those Hogwarts wizards or Sabrina's grand daughter." Santana lifts her butt because she's sitting on the ground, enduring the pain caused by slipping.

"A trap? Santana, I'm just a plain blonde lady, I'm not a witch. I can't do that. I don't have any magic." I continue to walk, away from this idiot.

"AYYYEEE!" I hear her scream with pain so I looked back. She's trying to stand up but it seems she can't. "F*ck! I should have broke a bone!", She continued.

She looks pity, maybe it hurts so bad. My sympathy for her prevailed. Now, let's set aside my pride and help this little child. I know it's a sin to make communications with a devil but hey she's been a good friend of mine- a good sex machine of mine. Ok I'll help her.

"Let me help you," I walk closer to her, rolling my eyes while smirking. I hold her hand and pulled it carefully upward so that she can slowly put a pressure on her feet.

"You're not going to cast me some bibiti-babiti-boo again, right?" Santana at her best- still smiling even though she's hurt.

I sighed, how pathetic she is. "Yeah ok, ok. No Abracadabra boo-boo-boo."

"Ok I trust you Ms. Caboosey."

"Say it again and I'll make you a newly disected frog!"

"Whoah. Calm down. Your temper's burning down old woman."

She's really getting into my nerves. "You can see this locker? I'll put it inside your mouth and call you Trouthy Mouth II."

"Yeah, that's the Quinn freakin' Fabray that I used to know." She smiled and it made my heart warm, cooling down the tension inside my chest.

"Does it hurt so bad?" She carefully nods, bites her lower lip. Suddenly, when she tries to walk forward, her right foot weakens, then she fell forward, and because I'm in front of her, her body bumps mine. Good thing I'm strong enough, I prevented our body to fall completely.

I felt something- Something that tickles my- uhm- NEVER MIND.

( (/) - Quinn's blushing face... )

Eff you! I'm not blushing! ( Yeah right. )

"Quinn, stop talking to the author and help me out." Santana ordered.

She puts her arm around my shoulder, so I vow a little bit, and to make sure that she's comfortable with this, I look at my right ( she's on my right side )...

0.0 .  
I got surprised... My eyes turned to Santana's- BOOBIES, taking a peek from the clothe she's wearing. Oh my, her nipples... I feel my heart beating like a drum, followed by a music of a band, following a jiving rhythm.

*More to love when your hands are free, baby put your POM-POMS down for me* ( Lyrics from Pom-poms by Jonas Brothers )

I gulped the feeling down my digestive system as the music continues. Her tits bounces while she's trying to hop forward instead of walking and that made my eyeballs follow her tits bouncing just like a basketball being dribbled. I don't know why but it gives me a creepy feeling. And what's weird was- I'M ENJOYING IT.

*Come on shake it up 1,2,3, baby put your POM-POMS down for me*

"You wanna go to the shower?"

Santana looked awkwardly at me, "Shower?"

"I said clinic. Are you deaf? You wanna go to the clinic?" ( Bravo Quinn! )

"No. I just wanna go to the choir room and check them out."

"Ok, I'll join you tits. I mean, Santana."

"Tits?"

"Your new nickname, San." The music continues to play while we're walking towards the choir room, I'm still taking a glance at her 36 C cup. It's bigger than mine. One point Santana.

"Quinn, where are you looking at?" Santana said.

That wakes me up. I parted my eyes and looks on my left side instead. She might noticed that I'm looking at her basketball. " Nothing." The music stopped. "Didn't you hear the music?"

"Music? What music?" Santana looks at me and so as me to her. "I didn't hear any music."

"O-K..." So where did that music came from? I mean, was it just me thinking? Why did the music stopped when I look away from her tits?

"Quinn..."

Am I crazy?

"Quinn!" Santana slaps my cheeks, thank you. "We're already here. What are you thinking?!"

"Basketball..." And yeah I don't know why I said that.

"Basketball? You're playing basketball?" Santana's face was mazed.

"Let's just enter the choir room." I grin at her and opens the door. Oh yeah Quinn. Now what?! Don't say you're crazy over her tits?! Come on you're not Brittany S. Pierce, you're Lucy Quinn Fabray! Not Lucy Quinn of Fab-Gay.

We enter the room and then loud cheers came after, as if they really miss us. Plastics. But why are they still happy seeing us, while we were the former Bitches-on-crime of this school? We made their lives miserable, don't we? We stole their boyfriends and so as their virginty.

I assists Santana so that she can sit down the chair on the first row.

"Hey, what happened to Santana?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She broke something." I said shortly.

"Why? What did you do?" Mr. Schue walks closer to us.

"Basketball."

"Basketball? You're playing basketball?" Mr. Schue's face changed. Wrinkles were formed on his forehead from compressing his upper muscles.

"Quinn!" Santana called me. I look at her, she mouths, "Basketball? We didn't-"

I know right? We didn't.

"A great sport to play, Quinn and Santana. But next time, play safe."

"Did same sex needed a condom to play safe, Mr. Schue?" Brittany interrupted after putting up her arms.

We all threw a weird look at her but Mr. Schue dismissed it quickly."Don't you wanna send her to the clinic first?"

"No need Mr. Schue. I'm safe." Santana grins at him, making him feel comfortable, then she looks at me, smirking and putting a two thumbs up.

I climb up to the last row and sits alone, like I always did before. I didn't really pay attention to Mr. Schue when I'm bored. Who cares? I'm just a background of this Glee club, an accessory of Rachel Berry-Perry... Good thing those years were gone.

But I gotta admit it, I still miss the way we enjoy and sing inside this room, making me feel home with a ton of homeless people lost in the woods.

"Ok, give it up for Brittany and Sam!" They all clap and whistle for them.

I don't know why but my eyes suddenly turned to Santana's back. I can't see her face but I can sense her aura. There's a smoke coming from her whole body, it's colored red. Wait, she's- "Mr. Schue!" I shout. The intro music that's just beginning to be played stopped, and all of them look at me curiously. I stood up, "Santana's smoking!", pointing at her.

"Smoking?" Mr. Schue looks at Santana.

"Wait a minute, me? Seriously?!"

"Yes! I can see smokes around you and it's color red!" I said, angrily.

"Ugh, Quinn, we didn't see nor smell any smoke at all." Mr. Schue said.

"But I just saw it!"

"Mr. Schuester, it's pretty obvious that she's lying!" Santana's voice volumed up.

"Hey, hey, stop it. We need to respect Brittany and Sam. Please. Don't be bad examples. Sit down Quinn and calm down Santana." I have no choice but to sit down. But I swear! I saw something! Eeerrr... You know I saw something. "Ok, continue."

I didn't remove my eyes on Santana. Ok now, Quinn, BEHAVE. You're not drugged or what.

The couple in front of us starts to sing, "Beautiful in my eyes". They rearranged the music so that it can suit into a duet. Santana suddenly stands up in the middle of the song and then passed across Artie, Marley and Jake. She needs to vow down and I have noticed that she's wearing a peek-a-boobs hanging blouse that emphasizes her...

.

*More to love when your hands are free, baby put your POM-POMS down for me.*

Oh no... That tits again and that song?

She walks closer and then she sits right next to me. Good thing I had removed my eyes out of her tits and tried to ignore her. "Hmmm...", she sighs, "Who wants to listen anyway." And then she sighed again.

"Santana, Are you talking to me?"

"Check yes, I'm talking to you. Who else? I can't talk to the wall."

"You can. You can f*ck it either. Nothing's impossible to you."

" know I should ship Bram. I mean, they look good together. But I know who can do better than them."

"Another blonde monkeys?-"

"Us.", she said, then she holds my hand, surprisingly. At the corner of my eye, I can see that she's smiling at me. So, I look back."I don't know what's happening to you Quinn, but it's kinda weird because I can sense that you're looking at my tits." She giggled.

"Oh really? I have mine."

"Yours were apples, mine were melons." I rolled my eyes and smirked, 2 points Lopez. "Remember? We sung Take My Breath Away last Senior Prom. I helped you stand up. When your body closed to mine, I feel like burning and you're so hot that time."

"Yeah and I felt a hand squeezing my ass."

"Sorry by the way. I can't really resist. Take the opportunity."She grins maniacly. I wanna kill you Santana Lopez.

"The song was Take My Breath Away. Not Take My Ass Away."

"Ok, ok sorry." She rolled her eyes. " I don't know why but when we got closer to each other, your lips seems shining."

"Thanks. Lipgloss worked."

"I feel like kissing it." She pressed my hand harder, and with that, I can feel warmth. I can feel my heart beating in a rapid beat...

"What a great compliment. You're drunk, right? You can't have any feelings for me." I said, looking at Mr. Schue, grinning but didn't pay attention.

BREATHE... BREATHE Quinn. Don't die.

*Dug-dug Dug-dug*

Stupid heart. Don't beat fast and loud. Santana would hear it. She'll tease me and she'll put a pink ribbon on my hair.

I tried to stop it but everytime Santana holds me tighter, it gets faster.

"No Q, I'm not drunk. I'm just into you." She moves her head and rests it on my shoulder.

*GASP* Oh gosh.

I put my hands on my chest. What the eff! My heart's been beating like a running horse! "I-I'm flattered."

"Q, are you alright? I can hear your heart beating so fast." She puts her hand on my chest and it felt like burning against my skin. "Yeah, your tits were smaller than mine."

*MOAN* I wanna look at her face but my eyes turn to her-

.

*Come on shake it up 1,2,3, baby put your POM-POMS down for me*

XXXXX

(A/N): Thank you for reading! 


End file.
